


Tent Pegs

by haydenhoe



Category: Star Wars, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Camping, General Hux - Freeform, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Swearing, TFA - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenhoe/pseuds/haydenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux attempt to put up a tent- and fail miserably. Based off a prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr (Contains swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tent Pegs

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think! :)

"Why the fuck are you making us do this again?" groaned Hux, hauling the heavy material out of the car.  
"I thought it might be a fun thing for us to do." came the reply from Kylo, searching for the pegs.

"I mean, camping? Why did I agree to this?" Hux sighed, dropping the unassembled tent.  
"Come on Chuckles, we'll have a good time." said Kylo sarcastically, earning him a scowl from Hux.

"Fine, pass me the pegs then." said Hux briskly. Kylo shifted the deflated tent around, and checked in the car, but to no avail.   
"I can't find them." he said sheepishly, bowing his head in shame. 

"You lost the fucking pegs." stormed Hux, teeth gritted.  
"Well, not technically.." mumbled Ren.  
"I don't care about the technicality of the matter, the fact is you've lost the most vital aspect of this entire escapade!" yelled Hux, throwing his hands in the air.

A smile appeared on Kylo's face, but he said nothing as he disappeared into the dense forest behind them.   
Hux stood by the disheveled tent and muttered various obscenities to himself, impatiently waiting for Kylo to return. 

He stood there, fuming for ten minutes until Ren returned with an armful of sticks, twigs and branches. He dropped them on the muddy ground and looked up at Hux expectantly.

".....Why?" was all the General said.  
Kylo sighed. "To hold up the tent?"

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But I don't see this working." 

"You fucking twonk, you don't just shove it in there, it takes precision!" exclaimed an exasperated Hux. They'd been working on the tent for thirty minutes, yet it kept falling down, as it turns out, sticks are poor substitutes for pegs.  
"Thatswhatshesaid." muttered Kylo from the other side of the withered tent.

"Wow. Wow." said Hux, hands on hips.   
"What?" said Kylo, looking up with wide eyes.   
"You're unbelievable." said Hux, shaking his head."   
"Chuckles is pouting again." Kylo said in a mocking tone.  
"I swear to god I'll slap you in a second." fumed Hux.  
"Is that a promise?" replied Ren flirtatiously.   
"Oh shut up, you perv." Hux said, although a small smile made itself apparent. 

"Clearly, sticks were not the best alternative." observed Kylo, after they'd been laboring over the tent for an hour with virtually no progress.   
"You're telling me, dickface." huffed the General.  
"Aw, your accent gets thicker when you're angry." said Kylo, grinning.  
Hux refused to meet his eyes.  
"Fuck off." he grumbled.  
"Ooo, fuck off!" mocked Ren, doing a terrible impression of his lover, earning him a slap upside the head.

"Should we just give up and go home? I'm sure Millicent misses me." said Hux   
"Do you ever think about anything other than your fucking cat?" remarked Kylo.  
"Yeah, well I think about you naked quite a bit." Hux said, nudging Kylo's shoulder.  
"Who's the pervert now?" teased Kylo. "Also, no, let's keep trying. I've got another solution but it might not work." he said, beginning to rummage in their luggage, which was a large collection of suitcases, as Hux had a tendency to overpack.

"Aha!" he exclaimed upon finding the thing he was searching for. Bobby pins. 

He waved the pouch of pins at Hux. "Look!"   
"I cannot fucking believe you. Why do you have Bobby pins for Christ's sake?" said Hux, folding his arms.

"For this." Kylo said, taking a couple out of the pouch and quickly pinning his hair into a bun.   
"Oh for fucks sake." sighed Hux, laughing slightly.   
"You love it." came the flirty reply from Kylo.  
"True, now let's see if these work, pretty boy." 

They did. With a bit of bending and prodding, the pins firmly secured the wires down.

However, they were extremely fiddly to put in, and Hux, having lost patience long ago, had resorted to putting up the camping chairs, big ugly blue things. 

While Kylo worked on the tent, he battled with the chairs, which proved extremely difficult to open. Whichever way he tried to pull them, they would either assemble, and then spring back, or refuse to open at all. Hux became increasingly frustrated with them, and at one point, hurled one across the grass with an indignant shout. 

"What's wrong, Chuckles?" said Kylo, having finished the  
tent, came over to Hux.  
"Stop calling me Chuckles, and these fucking chairs won't open!" growled Hux angrily.  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." said Kylo, grinning. He retrieved the chair from the ground and tried to open it. It stayed firmly shut. 

"Fuck, this is hard!" he exclaimed.  
"That's what she said!" said Hux, repeating Kylo's words from earlier.

"When has a girl ever said that to you, you gaylord?" retorted Kylo, still struggling with the chair.  
"Never, but you've said it to me a couple times." smirked Hux.  
"I hate you." replied Kylo.  
"And I you." said Hux.  
"Can you stop with the poetic shit and just help me with this fucking chair?" Kylo sighed, muscles straining with the effort of opening the chair.

Hux moved over to him, and together, they managed to finally open the chair. It sprang open suddenly, and Kylo gripped on, sending Hux flying to the floor.

"Wow, thanks for saving me." said Hux snarkily, plucking blades of grass from his ginger hair.   
"You're fine, you don't need protecting." waved off Kylo.  
Hux pulled himself up, and glanced back at the tent. 

It was a lump of material and bobby pins. Hux turned to Kylo.  
"Great job, asshat."   
"Where are you getting all these cuss words?" asked Kylo.  
"I have an expanded vocabulary, unlike you, whose only knowledge of swearing is 'Oh Fuck.'" replied Hux sarcastically.

Without tearing his eyes from the ruined tent, Kylo replied; "I bet I can get you to say that tonight as well."   
Hux, all cares having left him, turned to Kylo and pulled him down for a kiss. "I bet you will." he whispered against Kylo's lips. Ren gripped him tighter.

The tent never did stay up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
